He Could Be the One
by Princess976
Summary: Monica Hughes is excited about hearing her boyfriend Trevor's band play a local bar; but fate intervenes, with the help of Monica's sister and her best friend, and Monica comes face to face with her favorite WWE SuperStar John Cena. Is it love at first sight? But what about Trevor?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a reupload not that it matters since no one read it anyway. I wrote this with my sister (MsMKT86) and we think its hilarious but we laugh at dumb shit so... Even if you aren't into wrestling you should read this its not really about wrestling but a couple of the characters happen to be wrestlers. Also the OC Frisco Burke is based on a real life person if anybody guesses who we'll make you an OC. Oh, and my sister wanted me to ask you guys to read her other stuff.(I recommend Shane's Room) REVIEWS=LOVE**

* * *

"Cena, you ready?" Randy Orton asked when his best friend opened the door to his hotel room.

"No. 'Cause I don't wanna go." John Cena said as he returned to his spot on the couch.

"Why not? I told you we were going to check out the local delicacies." Randy said with a smirk as he removed his suit jacket.

"That's classy, Randall." John said with a chuckle.

"Come on man. How would it look if Stephen or I got a DUI?" he asked as his groomed his beard.

"For Stephen like he made a mistake. For you like another conduct unbecoming." John joked.

"Fuck you man." Randy said cutting his eyes at him. "Get your ass up. Stephen's waiting." John let out a resigned sigh as he stood to his feet. He slid his feet into his Purple Label dress shoes, grabbed his blazer off the chair and pushed Randy out of the room. When he and Randy stepped out of the elevator in the lobby of the Marriott Courtyard, Stephen greeted them.

"I see you didn't change your clothes." he said to John. John looked down at his black dress pants, white button up and black blazer and then shook his head no. He looked at his two friends and noticed that both Randy and Stephen had put on fresh clothes. Randy's modern cut black suit with white pinstripes was accompanied by a black button up and a white tie. And Stephen had put on dark gray dress pants, a white button up and a black vest that matched his ascot. "I'm not sure that the lasses are going to like a suit that was touched by about 200 elementary school students." John rolled his eyes as he pulled the keys to his rental out of his pocket.

The three men drove through the streets of Winchester following the direction of the GPS.

"Where the hell am I supposed to park?" John asked.

"I think it's over there." Stephen pointed out the window at a small parking lot. John slammed on the breaks, he had almost missed the unmarked entrance.

"It looks like it's a good size place." Randy said as they exited the car.

"Mmhmm." John said with a shrug as they got in line. After they stood there for a few minutes, Randy noticed one of the bouncers say something to the one next to him. The smaller of the two nodded his head and then came toward them.

"Mr. Cena, if you and your party could follow me." he said as he stood before them.

"Uh sure." John said as he, Randy and Stephen followed the man inside the club. He lead them to a dark corner near the window that was roped off. They sat down and the bouncer left.

"What the fuck is this?" Randy asked his friends who's faces were barely illuminated by the glow of the fake candle on the table.

"VIP, I guess." John answered with a shrug.

"Really?" Stephen asked. "I feel like I'm missing my dunce cap."

"Well, instead of complaining about it, why don't we just go to the bar?" John said rising from the table. He gathered up the rope and the other two followed him across the wide room to the bar. "Thanks for table, but we'd just rather sit at the bar." he said to the bartender as he set the rope and it's poles behind the bar.

"Ok. Well, welcome to _Sweet Caroline's_. What can I get you?" she asked with a smile.

"Water for me." John said.

"Patrón on ice." Randy said with a wink.

"Just a Guinness." Stephen ordered.

"Coming right up." she said happily.

On Warrior Drive, in the most awesome of townhouses, three friends were editing a video for their web show. Monica Hughes, her sister Claudette and Monica's best friend Joesph Witter were in the living room laughing while Monica worked.

"Joe, he's not gay!" Monica exclaimed, her laptop on her knees.

"Who's not gay?" Claudette questioned looking up from her cell phone.

"Your sister's positive that my future husband's not gay." Joe answered matter-of-factly.

"Future husband? You're not even dating anybody. So who are you marrying?" Claudette asked.

"The _yummy_ barista at the Daily Grind on Old Town." he said swooning.

"Why are you so sure he's gay?" Monica asked with a chuckle.

"He gave me two dollops of whipped cream on my hot chocolate. If that don't say gay, I don't know what does." Joe said with finality.

"You asked for extra whipped cream." Monica reminded.

"Semantics." he said with a wave of his hand causing both girls to laugh.

"White boy, youse a classy bitch." Claudette said catching her breath. Joe sat crossed legged in an armchair. His entire five foot eleven frame stretched. His dark red skinny jeans, that showed off his ass, were cuffed at the bottom, his white slim fit Tee was covered with a black blazer with rolled up sleeves. He wore black deck shoes and no socks. His brown hair was in a perfectly styled pompadour and his hazel eyes were framed by rectangle frame glasses.

Claudette sat with her knees to her chest on the couch texting. Her curvy five foot four body was clothed in black leggings and a hot pink princess cut tunic. Her black and pink booties were on the floor in front of her. Her long black hair, most of which was hers, was pulled up into a high ponytail. She wore a few rings and all four of her earring holes were full. Her left wrist was covered with a black and pink watch that had a platinum band. Even her tongue ring matched her shirt. Her chocolate skin had a few tattoos and her almond shaped eyes housed near black pupils. Her plump lips were covered in _Sexy Motherpucker_ lip gloss.

Monica worked hard on the video. Her curvy five foot one frame was dressed in skinny jeans and the most recent John Cena t-shirt. Her black Havaianas Slims were on the floor in front of her. Her skin was the color of pumpkin pie spice and it had a few tattoos. She was a wide eyed girl with slightly pouty lips and butter pecan brown eyes. Her long dark brown hair that fell mid back, was mostly store bought but she loved every inch of it.

"_Anyway_, what's for dinner tonight?" Joe asked changing the subject.

"Something quick because we have to go see _HeartAttak _play." Monica said.

"A-fucking-gain." Joe and Claudette said with a dramatic sigh.

"Yes, we're going to support Trevor." Monica said irritated to be having this conversation again.

"I'm not fucking nobody in that band, I don't have to go to every show." Joe said snapping his neck.

"Can't one of us go and the other stay home?" Claudette asked hopefully.

"No, we go to every one of Frisco's shows, so we're going." Monica said annoyed.

"Of course you come to my shows, I'm awesome." a voice with a sexy Southern drawl said entering into the living room.

"Hey baby. Hope you didn't have any plans for tonight. We have to go see _HeartAttak._" Claudette said with fake enthusiasm after her boyfriend kissed her on the lips.

"Who's we?" he asked as he sat down beside her on the couch.

"All of us. You need to scope out the competition, right Frisco?" Joe asked jokingly.

"You got jokes?" he said with a smirk. Frisco Burke was a musician in his own right. With a record deal, a band, and shows outside of his hometown. His slim six foot one body was toned and fit from Yoga. He had curly red hair and green eyes. His skin was fair but was covered with lots of tattoos. His slim fit tee fit snugly on his awesome arms and his skinny Levi's fit like a glove. His black Converse matched his black and white watch with the platinum band. His pouty, pillow soft lips were one of his best assets.

"I'm going to change. Order Chinese take-out." Monica said rising from the chair.

"Leave your credit card. If I have to go see him, you paying." Joe said with his hand held out. Monica rolled her eyes, put her card in his hand and ran upstairs.

"I called Trevor and got us on the list." Monica said as she, Claudette, Frisco and Joe were walking down the sidewalk.

"Good, 'cause I had no inten*tion of paying to see Trevor." Joe said.

"Whatever Joe." Monica said as she past into the door.

"Same old bitches." Joe said exasperatedly as he looked around the club to see familiar faces.

"I'm going to the bar." Frisco said with a quick kiss to his girlfriend.

"I'm going to see if Trevor needs anything." Monica said as she walked off toward the stage.

"Joe and I are going to hit the floor." Claudette said as she and Joe danced to the middle of dance floor.

Boredom threatened to choke John. He was tired of watching Randy flirt with every girl that _even looked_ toward the bar. He nursed his water as a tall tattooed guy sat down next to him. They exchanged pleasantries but didn't speak again. John pulled out his phone and began to play Fruit Ninja when his attention got drawn to the tattooed guy again.

"Why can't he get his own fucking water?" he asked annoyed. John knew he wasn't talking to him but he couldn't see past him but then he leaned forward slightly on his stool.

"He's getting in the zone for the show." the beautiful girl said to him. She wore a dark blue, form fitting dress that hugged her body perfectly. Her hair was in big waves.

"Right. He's an artist." the guy said dryly.

"He is Frisco. Why are you being so mean?" she asked him.

"Sorry Mo. You know he irritates the shit out of me." Frisco said easily.

"I know. Sorry." Mo said apologetically.

"It's not your fault." Frisco said as he hugged her with one arm.

"Here's your water." the bartender said.

"Thanks." she said grabbing the bottle. "See ya later Frisco." she said with a wide smile. John turned slightly on his stool and watched her walk away.

"He is _so_ fine." Joe said as he and Claudette danced. His gaze locked on the bar.

"Joe, you don't have to keep telling me that Frisco's fine. I know." Claudette said mid hip shake.

"Ain't nobody looking at your man with that hot piece of man meat at the bar." Joe said as he turned Claudette toward the bar.

"Who the fuck are you looking at?" she asked looking at the crowded bar.

"The one in the middle with the suit." he said. "The gay gods sent him here just for me. Who else wears a suit to _Sweet Caroline's_?"

"Joe, that's Randy fucking Orton." Claudette said turning to look her friend in the eye.

"No it's not." Joe said shaking his head.

"Yes it is." she said turning to look at him again. "I'd know that back anywhere. That's a hot back."

"Bitch, we're in _Sweet Caroline's_. That is not Randy Orton." Joe argued.

"Yes it is. I'll prove it." Claudette said as she marched off toward the stage. "Mo I need you."

"Why? What's wrong?" Mo asked worry in her voice.

"Just come with me." Claudette said pulling her along. "Look at that guy in the suit. It's Randy Orton."

"Holy shit it is!" Monica cried. "What is he doing in _Sweet Caroline's_?"

"Both of ya'll are delusional." Joe said. "That's not him."

"You just mad because if that's Randy Orton then the gay gods have disappointed you once again." Claudette said to Joe causing Monica to laugh out loud.

"I hate ya'll bitches." Joe said pouting. "Bitch, if you so sure go look." he said pushing Claudette toward the bar. "You gonna owe me a drink when it's not him." She looked at him over her shoulder and climbed the two steps that lead to the bar. She steps in between Frisco and the guy beside him. She looked to her right slightly and confirmed it was Randy and then quickly turned back to Frisco.

"Having fun?" Claudette asked taking a sip of Frisco's cranberry and vodka.

"Fuck no." he answered with a chuckle. "I hate this fucking place." Claudette laughed loudly. She turned her head again to sneak a peek at Randy but he caught her.

"Hi." Randy said sexily.

"Hi." she said trying to keep her cool. Claudette's brain started going a mile a minute. She had to make a hard and fast decision. Was she going to pretend like she didn't know him or was she going to let her fangirl flag fly? It was a very delicate situation. Frisco watched the whole exchange and laughed. He knew Claudette was freaking out. She loved Randy Orton. Then he noticed the guy next to him that hadn't looked up from his phone.

"Hey. Aren't you John Cena?" he asked.

_"Shit!"_ Claudette thought to herself.

"Yeah." John answered.

"My girlfriend's sister is a fan of yours."

"Really? Is she here?"

"Yes!" Claudette said excitedly.

"Is she hot?"Randy questioned.

"Come see for yourself." Claudette said grabbing John's hand and leading him to the floor. They were followed by Randy. "Hey Mo. Someone wants to meet you." she said to the shorter dancing girl in front of her.

"Who would want to meet me?" Mo asked as she turned to look at her sister. Suddenly, she was face to face with John Cena. "Oh my God." she said her cheeks blazing red.

"Hi." John said flashing his 1,000 watt smile. "You're sister said you were a fan."

"Did she?" Mo said, her eyes flicking to her sister. "Awesome."

"Ask him to dance." Joe whispered to Mo.

"No." she said looking at him her eyes wide.

"Hi, I'm Randy Orton." Randy said stepping in front of John.

"Hi." Monica said. She wanted to scream but she just grabbed Joe. "This is my best friend Joe."

"Oh. Hello Joe." Randy said.

"Wanna give it a go?" Joe said under his breath. Monica had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"What'd you say?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just that I owe my girl Claudette a drink." Joe said pointing past Randy at her.

"So, your name is Claudette?" Randy asked with a sexy smirk.

"Yeah." she said trying to keep her composure.

"That's a unique name. Does the owner make the name or does the name make the owner?" he asked flirtatiously.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask my boyfriend." she said pointing to Frisco at the bar.

"I'd much rather find out from you." he said now standing in front of her. Joe, who had moved beside Claudette rolled his eyes.

"So anyway. Do you come here often?" John asked Monica. He kicked himself for saying literally the lamest thing he could think of.

"Yes...sadly." she said with a laugh. "But you don't."

"I was in town for Be A Star and we were at a gas station and Randy saw a poster for the show and he figured there would be girls here. So, here we are." John explained.

"Oh. There's plenty of girls here if he's not picky." Mo said with a "eh" face. John laughed.

"All the girls aren't eh." he said with a crooked smile. Monica blushed again and for the first time ever thanked _Sweet Caroline's_ for the almost complete darkness.

"Hey baby, we're getting ready to start." A tall guy with shoulder length honey brown hair said wrapping his tattoo covered arm around Mo's waist. He was dressed in super skinny, super low rise jeans and a tight Tee. His gray eyes were locked on her. His chiseled jaw pushed back and a wide smile etched across his face.

"Hi Trevor." Joe said indignantly.

"Joe." Trevor said glancing at him.

"Did you meet Monica's new friend John Cena?" Joe asked with a face that said he's better than you.

"No." he said.

"He came to meet her because he heard she was a fan but I guess you wouldn't understand that because the only fan you have is paper and has a funeral home ad on the back." Joe said with a smile. Randy and Claudette both laugh. Before Joe could say anything else, Claudette pulled him away toward the bar.

"Kiss me for luck. We're about to get started." Trevor said as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Break a leg." Mo said after they broke the kiss.

"Your friend was kind of hard on him, wasn't he?" John asked after Trevor walked away.

"It's been worse." she said shrugging her shoulders, her eyes locked on the stage.

"Is he your boyfriend?" John asked.

"Yeah." she said avoiding eye contact.

"Cool." he said as the band started to play.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My sister (MsMKT86) and I were debating on whether or not to put more of this up but we got a few reviews so here's chapter 2. **

**We really do love to hear from you guys so even if you just review with one word (_Awesome, Good, Stellar or the bad words)_ we'd still like to hear it.**

**So Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE! (No, seriously, they do.)**

* * *

"Finally." Joe said from his seat at the bar when the band finished their show.

"I thought they were pretty good." Randy said on his other side.

"They were good. A year ago, when those songs were new." Joe said causing Claudette, Frisco, Randy and Stephen to laugh.

On the dance floor, Monica and John stood side by side. Before he could say anything, Trevor was wrapping her in his arms again.

"Hey baby." he said kissing her on the temple.

"Hey! Great show!" she said.

"Thanks. Let's dance." he said spinning her out and back close to him. John smiled at her and then headed back toward the bar. He took to his stool again.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked as he leaned around Claudette and Frisco.

"Sitting." John answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"She's dancing with her boyfriend."

"That bitch." Joe said irritated, although everyone was unclear whether he was talking about Trevor or Mo. "So, John are you single?"

"Uh yeah but I'm not gay." he said.

"So? You think I only know gays?" Joe asked his arms folded.

"Well no. I...Sorry." John said embarrassed.

"It's ok. I get it. " Joe said as he brushed some lint off his jeans. "_Anyway,_ Randy, are you single?" Joe asked with interest.

"Single enough." Randy replied with a smug smile.

"Hmph." Joe said throwing his "judging you" face at him. "What about you?" he asked leaning past everyone to look at Stephen.

"Me?" he asked. "Aye, I'm single."

"And yummy." Joe said leaning close to Claudette.

"Straight." she said rolling her eyes playfully.

"I'm Joe. This is Claudette and her boyfriend Frisco." Joe said introducing everyone.

"I'm Stephen." he said with a smile.

"So are you dating, John?" Joe questioned.

"I guess. When I meet the right girl." John answered.

"Randy?"

"Nope. Not at all." he said honestly.

"Wow. Ok. Stephen?" Joe said.

"From time to time." the red hair man answered.

"Ok so, John, what's the right girl like?" Joe inquired.

"She's gotta be fun and funny. She's gotta be able to deal with the highs and lows of the business. She's gotta be loving, caring, smart." John said losing himself in the list that made up his fantasy girl. "You know stuff like that." he said when he noticed them all looking at him. Joe, Claudette and Frisco all shared a knowing look because they all knew a girl that fit the description and right now she was dancing with a guy they hated.

As the club began to shut down, Claudette, Joe and Frisco exchanged numbers with their new friends from the WWE.

"You guys ready?" Monica asked as she and Trevor approached the bar hand in hand.

"Where the hell you going?" Joe asked looking at Trevor.

"Why are you always on me?" Trevor asked.

"Why you still playing this little fucking bar?" Frisco asked.

"You used to play this little fucking bar." Trevor responded.

"The keywords there _Trev_ is used to. Used to play this little fucking bar." Joe said using his finger to show emphasis on the keywords.

"Can we just go?" Mo asked before a full blown argument broke out. Joe just shrugged and they all left the bar and headed back to the townhouse.

**One Month Later**

"Look what I got bitch." Joe said as he entered into the living room where Claudette was sitting on her laptop. He was waving a paper at her.

"What is that? 'Cause it looks like a piece of paper." Claudette said.

"Three tickets to RAW at the Verizon Center." he said happily.

"Three? What if Trevor wanted to go?"

"I checked Frisco's schedule and he's gonna be out of town and I don't give a shit about Trevor or his schedule." he said plainly. "_Anyway,_ your sister, John Cena, it's a thing."

"How you figure?" Claudette questioned looking at him.

"He was into her." he said matter-of-factly. "He stayed out there and watched that stupid ass band with her."

"So what? _HeartAttak _is good if you haven't heard them a thousand plus times." she said.

"Right bitch. Right." he said nodding his head in agreement.

"So what about my sister and John Cena?" she asked.

"We're gonna use this show to hook them up." he said gleefully.

"How? As much as we hate it, she's still dating Trevor."

"I don't give a shit about Trevor." he said. "Listen, when we go to the show I'm gonna text John and tell him we're at the show and see what he does."

"Probably tell us to have a good time." Claudette said.

"No. He's gonna invite us to go with them afterward." Joe said his hand on her forearm.

"Why? Why is that a thing he gonna do?" she asked confused.

"I told you. Him and your sister. It's a thing."

"Ok Joe. I believe you." she said doubtfully. "I'm not wearing the shit I wear to a show to the club."

"Put your clothes in the car." Joe said.

"Where exactly am I supposed to change?" Claudette asked.

"It ain't the first time you got dressed in the backseat of a car." he said quirking his lips at her.

"Who's dressing in the backseat of a car?" Mo asked as she entered the room and flopped down in a chair.

"Your sister." Joe answered quickly. "She was telling me about how she and that fine ass Frisco did the dirty in his backseat."

"Oh." Monica said, sorry she'd asked.

"_Anyway_, look what I got." he said handing Monica the paper.

"Tickets to RAW! Awesome!" Mo said excitedly.

"Yeah girl. Front row. TV side." Joe said. "So you gotta look hot. No John Cena t-shirt and jeans."

"Hot how?" Monica asked slightly annoyed.

"Full hair and make up bitch. It's HDTV." he said.

"I'm not wearing full hair and make up to a wrestling show." Mo said. "It's not the club."

"Uh huh." Joe said. "Girl the world is watching. Your sister and I are not going to look like trash sitting in the front row. Plus, the superstars always notice the hot bitches in the front."

"I don't care if they notice me. I have Trevor." she said.

"Whatever." he said as he shared a look with Claudette.

"So you want me to dress like I'm going to club to go to Monday Night RAW?" Mo questioned.

"Yes I do. I was not unclear and you know you fucking want to." Joe said his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Why'd you agree to this? You know these are the girls we talk about when we go to shows?" Monica asked her sister.

"It's easier to go along with it then to argue with him." She answered. Over Mo's head, Joe winked at Claudette.

While John was backstage in his locker room at the Verizon Center his phone buzzed. It was a text message.

**"hey john it's joe." **the message read.

**"hey joe."** he replied.

**"just wanted to let you know, me and the girls are at the show. Front row. TV side." **the new message from Joe read.

**"Cool. Enjoy the show."** he text back.

**"Thanks. So, we're going to Love after."** the next message read a few minutes later.

**"Ok. So?"**

** "Just making conversation."**

** "Oh."**

** "Talk to you later." **Joe's final text read.

**"yeah you too."** John sent. As he placed his phone back in his bag and laid on the floor to begin stretching, Randy burst into the room.

"So, we're going out after the show." he said as he began to do some Yoga poses.

"What?" John questioned from the floor.

"We're going out. After the show."

"Why are you telling me?"

"You know you're going."

"Where?"

"I don't remember. I'll let you know after the show." Randy said as he silently moved into the next pose.

Joe, Claudette and Mo sat in their front row seats and watched the show. Superstar after Superstar came out and left everything they had in the ring and the night was awesome. The last match between Randy Orton and John Cena had been a clinic and everyone was impressed with one or both of the men, but Monica's favorite part of show was coming. The after the show portion that only the fans in attendance got to witness.

"It's really nice when people you know come to see you perform." John said into a microphone in the middle of the ring.

"Girl, he's talking about you." Joe said tapping Mo on the shoulder.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"Shhh. Listen." he said pointing toward the ring.

"And right there in the front row are three of my new best friends." John said pointing to Mo, Claudette and Joe. Monica's eyes grew five times their normal size.

"Girl I told you." Joe said matter-of-factly as he waved to the Universe.

"So you wanna meet my new friends?" John asked the crowd. They all cheered and he jumped out of ring.

"Take her." Joe said as pushed Monica out of her seat.

"Ok." John said as he lifted her over the barricade. He noticed that she was wearing a tight dress that was low cut and super short and awesome pumps that showed off her legs. He helped her up the metal stairs and into the ring. "WWE Universe, this is Mo. Say hi Mo." he said holding the mic out to her.

"Hi." she said hearing her voice boom around the arena.

"HI MO!" the Universe shouted back. John smiled at her, grabbed her hand and continued talking to the fans. When he was finished, he helped her out of the ring and back over the barricade.

"Thanks for doing that Mo." he said hugging her tightly.

"You're welcome. It was amazing." she said returning his hug. Joe nudged Claudette.

"I'll see you later." he said with a kiss to her cheek. She blushed slightly and nodded her head. John waved goodbye to Joe and Claudette and walked back up the ramp.

"Girl, I told you. It's a thing." Joe whispered to Claudette as they climbed the stairs toward the exit.

As the three friends reached the exit, Monica turned left but the other two kept straight.

"Where are you going?" Joe called out to her.

"Uh, home." Monica answered.

"If home ain't Love, where are you going?"

"We're going to Love?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Why do you care? You already in your club clothes." Joe said with his hands on his hips.

"I am not trying to walk on this dirty ass sidewalk barefoot." Claudette chimed in. "I wore pumps, not flats."

"Lucky for you I packed Dr. Scholls' flats in my pockets for the both of you." Joe said pulling the folded up shoes out of his pockets. "Now put these damn things on and I'll carry your shoes."

The line outside of the club was short and so they were inside in no time. The girls switched shoes and they each took one of Joe's hands and danced out onto the floor.

As John followed Randy into Love his senses were over taken by the loud music and the laser lights that were sweeping the floor. They were just walking through the crowd when Randy suddenly turned to John and beckoned him to follow. John did so and when they were almost to the middle of the floor he saw Randy lean forward.

"Hey Unique Claudette." Randy said in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Get away from me Predatory Randy." she said as she removed his arms from her.

"Why? Is _Frisco_ here?" he asked in her ear.

"No, but you're a bit to handsy for me." she said with a smirk.

"Ohh, come on. What's a grope between friends?" he questioned with an easy smile on his face. She laughed. "Dance with me. No groping." She gave him a stern look and pointed her finger at him. He held up three fingers and mouthed 'scouts honor' and then began to dance with her.

Joe patted Mo's arms and cut his eyes at John.

"What?" Mo said to him.

"Bitch please." he said, quirking his lips. Monica remained in her spot.

"Hi." John said shyly, leaning down so that she could hear him.

"Hi." she said with a sweet smile.

"Dance with her." Joe said practically pushing Mo into John's arms. Before Mo or John could protest, Joe was gone.

"Are we being set up?" John asked leaning down to her again.

"Uh, no." she said although she wasn't really sure of the answer.

"So do you not wanna dance?" he asked, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Sure. It's just a dance." she said as she stepped closer to him. John wasn't sure but he could have sworn he felt sparks when her body touched his.

"Can I get you a drink?" John leaned down and asked her with her back still pressed against his chest.

"Sure." she said with a nod. He took her by the hand and lead her toward the bar.

"So how'd you like the show?" John asked as they sat close at the bar.

"It was good. Your match was epic." she told him giving him a thumbs up as she sipped her Tom Collins.

"Thanks." he said with a killer smile. "Where's Trevor tonight?"

"At home, I'm guessing." she answered with a shrug.

"Not a fan?"

"Nope."

"His loss, my gain." he said without eye contact.

"Um, thanks." she said slightly blushing.

"So if you don't mind my asking, how old are you?" he asked looking her in the eyes.

"How old do you think I am?" she asked smirking at him.

"23?"

"Bless you." she laughed. "But no."

"You can't be older than 24." he said with a laugh.

"I'm 27." Mo said.

"Really?" John asked surprised. She nodded yes. "You look like your fresh out of college, not like your about to be 30."

"Well people in their 30's are just as hot, sometimes hotter than people in their 20s." Monica said with a coy smile at him. She watched as his ears turned red.

"Some people would beg the differ." he said smiling brightly.

"Those people are ugly and need something to complain about." she said pushing him gently in the chest. He laughed and then placed a hand on her knee. Her skin was smooth under his hand and he reveled in the feeling waiting for her to move it but she didn't.

**"Look at the bar. Cena is on the move."** Joe text Claudette. She pulled her phone out of the pocket in her dress and read the message. Her head snapped up and her eyes scanned the bar looking for John Cena and her sister. When she spotted them she saw his hand on her knee.

**"OMG! It's a thing!"** she text Joe back.

**"RIGHT!"** his last message read.

John and Mo were still talking when her phone buzzed in her hand. She looked down at it and saw it was a text message from Trevor. She hesitated but opened it anyway.

**"hey mo. Where are you?"** she read.

**"at the club. Joe wanted to come to Love."** she replied.

**"on a monday. Why?"**

** "Fun. IDK."**

** "when are you coming home?"** she read in Trevor's latest text. She looked up at the man in front of her and he gave her the biggest, warmest smile she'd ever seen and suddenly her brain couldn't think of a reply to send to Trevor.

**"when the lights come on."** she sent.

**"that's like an hour from now."**

** "i know. I'll see you soon ok."**

** "i love you mo.**

** "love you too." **she sent in her last message.

"Everything ok?" John asked her.

"Yep." she answered smiling at him. "Perfect."


End file.
